


The Puppet Show

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra attempts to give her daughter the best puppet show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppet Show

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I owe the korrasami fans some cute stuff from all the angst I've written. 
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Well, here goes....

“Okay c’mere you,” Korra said as she lifted her daughter up and placed her on the couch. Little Mina just giggled and played with her avatar figurine created by Future Industries.

Satisfied that her daughter will not move this time, Korra walked to her small stage where she was to attempt a puppet show for her baby daughter.

Korra sat inside the small box and she felt embarrassed.  Because apparently the hole that she made in the small box was too big that her full sitting position could be seen. Mina giggled even more. Korra blushed.

“This feels weird doesn’t it?” Korra said with a chuckle. Her daughter shook her head.

“Alright let’s start the show.” Korra smiled, as she lifted the puppets that she made out of socks. They were pretty good if Korra say so herself. After all, she wanted to give her daughter the best bedtime story. Only this time, it was a puppet show.

“Long ago,” Korra began as she raised a small paper boat and stick people on it. Korra noticed her daughter was listening attentively this time, the avatar figurine snuggled to her chest. Korra felt more confident.

Her daughter had always loved the story of Aang and how he was found by Katara and Sokka. Korra didn’t feel any envy towards it, in fact she felt happy that her daughter was interested in these kind of things. Baby Mina also loved the story of the Harmonic Convergence and how she defeated Vaatu. But Korra realized it was going to be hard to make puppets to fully tell the story.

Korra made it halfway through her story when a familiar figure slipped in the living room.

“I’m home.” Asami said, and stopped in her tracks, trying to figure out what was happening in front of her.

Mina jolted up from her seat and ran towards Asami. “Mama! Come watch,” Mina pulled her mama’s hand and dragged her to the couch. Asami sat on the couch and realized what was happening upon seeing Korra inside the small box. She gently carried Mina and placed her on her lap. Korra let out a nervous chuckle.

“Go on sweetheart.” Asami smiled to her.

Korra continued the story and finished it without fail. She took a deep sigh and placed down all of her puppets on the floor.

“Sorry, mommy will do better next time. I’ll give you a better show. Promise.” Korra said as she slipped out of the small box. Korra knew it was a success, but it was still lacking. She wanted to give her daughter the best puppet show after all.

Korra walked towards the couch and sat. Asami gently pecked her cheek.

“I think it was great.” Asami gestured to the toddler in her arms, deep asleep. Korra hadn’t noticed until now. Korra found a string of energy and confidence in herself again.

“Mina really likes avatar stories so I figured I’ll make a visual presentation so she’ll enjoy it more.”

“And she did.” Asami smiled and kissed her, on the lips this time. Asami pulled away when she felt Mina shifted. They both looked down at their beautiful daughter.  Korra kissed Mina’s forehead and Asami did the same.

Asami looked at Korra with a suggestive look. “Alright,” Asami whispered, careful not to wake up sleeping Mina, “I’ll put her to bed and maybe you can give me _my show_?” Asami raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Five years and married and Asami still had that effect that left Korra breathless. Korra only nodded and swallowed. She remained sitting on the couch as she watched her wife disappear with Mina. Korra knew that she was definitely going to give her wife the best show tonight.


End file.
